


Wings

by Cheshire_Hearts



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prowl Week 2020, they're super adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: Prowl shows off true Praxian wings to Jazz who was already smitten and is now doomed to love Prowl for the rest of their functioning and long after.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Prowl Week





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Final Prompt for Prowl Week was a free space so I decided to write about doorwings.  
> The idea came while I was listening to Corners of the Earth by ODESZA

Jazz felt giddy. After Prowl’s promise to show him something very few mecha knew about, and even fewer had seen, Jazz could barely focus. His mind kept coming back to Prowl; the slight curve to his lips whenever he smiled, the way his engine rumbled when Jazz ran a servo across a doorwing, his near-silent steps, the quiet laughs reserved for close friends, and so much more. 

Ratchet had warned Jazz, but of course the saboteur hadn’t listened. There had been no reason for him to be concerned over befriending Prowl. At least, not all those vorns ago at the start of the war. How was Jazz supposed to know he’d be falling helm over pedes for the tactician? And now Prowl was all Jazz could think about. 

It was probably a good thing there hadn’t been anything going all day. They’d beaten the Decepticons a few days ago and stopped yet another half-thought through plan, which meant they had at least a week until they needed to worry about any new plans or attacks. That gave Jazz an entire week to spend with Prowl.

Now all he had to do was wait for his lover to finish up his shift. Jazz bounced in his seat, trying to think of what Prowl could possibly have to show to him. The hours ticked by slowly and Jazz was about ready to drag Prowl away from work when his internal alarm went off. It was finally time!

He leaped out of his seat, ran out of the rec. room, and raced off to his and Prowl’s quarters. Prowl had just opened the door when Jazz slid around the corner, grinning like mad.

“Heya, Prowler!”

Prowl smiled at him, “no running in the hallways, Jazz.”

Jazz rolled his optics, “I wasn’t runnin’ that fast ya know.”

The Praxian made a non-commital noise, leaning into Jazz’s space and placing a gentle peck on the other mech’s lips. Jazz somehow smiled wider. “If you say so.”

“I do.”

Prowl stepped back into their quarters and let Jazz in. The Porsche nearly vibrated out of his plating as he followed his lover inside.

“So, whatcha gotta show me?”

Prowl sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “As I am sure you know, there is more to being Praxian than simply having a pair of doorwings, but even among Praxian’s, there were a number of different types of doorwings. Some were upgrades added to base wings, while other wings were forged with the mech.”

Jazz nodded and stepped up to Prowl, threading their fingers together. “So, what ya’re sayin’ is, every pair o’ doorwings are special and unique to the mech?”

“Yes and no.” Prowl turned to face Jazz, squeezing the digits entwined with his own. “Family lines and different functions usually had similar wing types. While each mech had unique wings, they all shared similarities with family members or those with the same or similar functions.”

“‘Kay, think I get it. So what does that have ta do with what ya wanted ta show me?”

“Jazz,” Prowl’s smile turned sweet as he stepped away from the other black and white mech. “I want to show you my true wings.

Their servos fell apart and Jazz watched, captivated as Prowl stepped back into a small circle of light Jazz hadn’t noticed before. Prowl must have set it up, because the pale, silvery light made his plating gleam. Primus, he was gorgeous and Jazz knew how lucky he was to have all of Prowl’s attention. And then the rest of Prowl’s words registered in his process.

“Wha-” Jazz was caught off by the sounds of plating transforming.

Prowl’s raised doorwings fanned wide, letting Jazz see how the fractured and separated into smaller pieces. Jazz watched, transfixed on all the moving parts until the wings settled. He looked from the fanned sensory panels to Prowl’s face and then back. They were beautiful. They made Prowl look even more amazing and Jazz was finding it hard to vent.

“Well?” Prowl asked, raising his arms and flexing the wings.

He had to know how that affected Jazz, and the growing smirk confirmed Jazz’s suspicions. 

“I think ya already know what I think o’ ‘em, Prowler.” Jazz walked closer, admiring the way the light danced off the smaller panels. “An’ here I thought ya couldn’t get any more beautiful.”

A blush spread across Prowl’s cheeks. Jazz stepped right into Prowl’s space, slipping a servo behind the other’s back and pulling him close. Jazz ran his other servo over one of the new sensory panels, grinning when he felt it twitch into his touch. He leaned up and gently kissed his lover.

“I love ya so much Prowl,” he whispered into his lover’s lips.

“I love you too, Jazz.”


End file.
